


一切運動皆為虛妄

by Sheng



Series: 虛妄系列 [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, 互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 18:23:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6340282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheng/pseuds/Sheng
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>復仇者聯盟一直懷疑科學兄弟在實驗室搞上了，或許他們錯了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	一切運動皆為虛妄

**Author's Note:**

> 《一切感情皆為空想》後續，亦可單獨閱讀。

 

 

 

「──我必須說，這不是個好主意。」  
「我們有安全防護措施，布魯斯。」  
「但我不能承認這是有效的實驗數值。」

「咳，」史蒂夫清了清喉嚨，再次感覺到他錯誤的開門方式，「我就是想詢問你們要不要去附近走走。」他尷尬地說，「還是我等會再來？」他看起來就像想後退一步關起實驗室的門落荒而逃。

布魯斯推開站在他雙腿之間的東尼，他溫和地說，「不需要，隊長，我現在有空。」  
東尼順勢後退一步，史蒂夫才看清他右手上拿了一個塑膠製品，上頭有個突出的吹嘴，東尼隨手將它擱在桌上，應道，「我也有空。」

史蒂夫在心裡鬆一口氣，他隨口問道，「所以，這是什麼新實驗？」  
「我們想測試大腦的含氧量，」布魯斯邊解釋，邊扣起胸前的釦子，史蒂夫遲疑了三秒，考慮是否要提醒布魯斯這情形似乎不太體面，畢竟敞開襯衫半倚在桌前，嘴唇紅腫，雙腿之間還站了一個人，這景象任誰都會想偏。

「呃，所以這實驗必須要──」史蒂夫停了一下，決定隱晦地暗示，「脫衣服？」  
「什麼？」布魯斯困惑地看著他，忽然領悟到隊長的意思，「襯衫會妨礙正常呼吸，」他解釋道，「東尼就不用脫。」  
東尼轉過身，補充道，「我穿的是Ｔ恤，」他看著史蒂夫，又補上一句，「你也不用。」

「謝了，」史蒂夫防備地後退一步，「如果不需要參與實驗，我會很感激。」  
東尼挑起眉，「這只是小測試，我們沒打算找受測者。」

「噢，」史蒂夫‧再次不知為何尷尬‧羅傑斯果斷轉身，「五分鐘後在大廳集合。」  
「是的，隊長。」東尼在他身後懶懶地說。

 

復仇者聯盟準時集合。  
除了布魯斯的頭髮有些凌亂和東尼嘴唇微微滲血外，他們的表現就和平時相同，所以當克林特打算私下八卦可疑的科學兄弟，史蒂夫立刻義正嚴詞地為他們背書。  
「大腦含氧量實驗，巴頓探員。」  
即使他必須承受神盾局兩位資深特工以「事實那麼明顯，你居然相信那種鬼話」的憐憫目光，整整三日。

●

 

克林特不是第一次經過實驗室，卻是第一次主動停下來。  
想起史蒂夫堅定的「大腦含氧量實驗」論調，克林特倒也不是沒有動搖，他屏著氣息，趴下身，往下窺探，低微的談話聲便傳進通風口。

「除了正常活動，運動也可以增加大腦含氧量。」布魯斯雙手環胸，抬起手在虛擬面盤上比劃，「看起來我的數值比較高。」  
「一次算不得數。」東尼雙手高舉，脫下Ｔ恤，「我可以現在證明我的含氧量比較高。」  
「我不認為這裡適合你這麼做。」布魯斯冷靜地阻止他。  
「鑑定結果一樣要花時間。」東尼趴在地上，雙手撐起身體，「賈維斯，紀錄我的呼吸、心跳並推算大腦含氧量。」  
『是的，先生。』  
然後，東尼開始動作標準地做起伏地挺身，一百下。  
克林特開始覺得也許他們真的誤會了什麼。

 

一小時後，復仇者聯盟在餐廳集合。  
「我們可愛的科學兄弟去哪了？」娜塔莎問。  
『先生與班納博士正在淋浴，他們大約十分鐘後會到餐廳。』賈維斯盡責地回答。  
「大白天淋浴？」史蒂夫問。  
『他們剛做完劇烈運動。』  
「喔。」  
「是伏地挺身，」克林特解釋道，不顧娜塔莎懷疑的目光，「大腦含氧量實驗。」  
「噢。」史蒂夫點頭，「那實驗很容易讓人誤會，不是嗎？」

「抱歉，我們來晚了。」布魯斯踏進餐廳，看起來神清氣爽，「什麼實驗？」  
「我真訝異隊長也有興趣。」東尼拉開餐桌椅，「我餓死了，有什麼能吃的？」

 

●

 

娜塔莎在格鬥室外聽見東尼的呻吟。  
她收回正要推門的手，從門縫裡往內看，東尼赤裸著上身，躺在地上，布魯斯撐著身體，懸在東尼上方，這可不是什麼「來吧，我們來探索宇宙奧秘」的正確姿勢，比較像是「來吧，我們來探索史塔克身體的奧秘」的ＧＶ現場。

見鬼！  
娜塔莎叫大腦裡的聲音裡閉嘴，她什麼都不想知道。  
她輕手輕腳地轉身。

史蒂夫正站在她身後。  
「羅曼諾夫，怎麼不進去？」

娜塔莎的字典裡沒有尷尬，她冷著臉說，「裡面正在整修，隊長。」  
「不是才剛裝修過嗎？」史蒂夫繞過她往前走，他正要推門，娜塔莎忽然閃身來到他身前，喀的一聲將門闔上，「隊長，我警告過你了。」

史蒂夫雙手環胸。  
「裡面怎麼了？」  
「我們沒有談戀愛的科學兄弟正在探索身體的奧秘。」娜塔莎面不改色地說。  
「噢，」史蒂夫了然地點頭，「大腦含氧量實驗，對吧？那可真是個讓人誤會的實驗。」  
「隊長，」娜塔莎對史蒂夫的同情目光有點感冒，「你對他們有很深的誤解。」  
「我保證誤解的是你，羅曼諾夫。」

兩個人沉默地對峙，三秒鐘後，格鬥室的門開了，布魯斯探出頭來，「那個，太好了你們都在。誰有空去實驗室幫我拿一個鎳子，最小的尺寸。東尼的反應爐有點問題。」  
「我去。」娜塔莎自告奮勇地快步走了。  
「呃，」布魯斯不明所以地搔了搔頭，「隊長，你可以進來幫我移動東尼的位置嗎？」

●

喘息聲大的在通風口的底端就能聽見，克林特目不斜視地爬過實驗室上方，往廚房而去。  
一小時後，史蒂夫走進實驗室，面不改色地對衣著凌亂的兩個人詢問下午要不要出門呼吸新鮮空氣。  
三小時候，娜塔莎瞥過東尼領口的瘀青，罕見地沒有發表任何評論。

 

晚飯過後，實驗室的門再度闔上。  
復仇者聯盟其餘成員在交誼廳開作戰會議。

「所以，我們的『才不是談戀愛』兄弟都把慾望用在其他地方。」克林特表示。  
娜塔莎沉默了半晌，「我要提升我的賭注年限。」  
「完全不是那個問題，羅曼諾夫，我認為我們應該幫忙。」  
「隊長，我們幫不了忙。」克林特沉痛地說，「嗨，博士，你覺得鐵罐是不是很性感？噢，巴頓探員，他的腦袋的確很性感，至於其他部位，抱歉我沒想過。」  
「這要靠他們自己。」雷神表示，「我認識的科學家感情都很豐富。」  
「呃，索爾，感情豐富的對象是要看人。」  
「或許，我們可以送他們一點小禮物？」娜塔莎雙膝交疊，「情趣用品什麼的，建議他們可以在彼此身上嘗試。」  
克林特雙手一拍，「好主意。」  
史蒂夫掩著臉，「我從沒想過要建議別人使用情趣用品。」

 

●

 

「媽的，布魯斯，三十分鐘還沒到嗎？」  
汗水從東尼的臉上淌了下來，他四肢撐地，全身赤裸，臀口塞著瘋狂震動的按摩棒，布魯斯站在他身前約十步距離，居高臨下地看他。  
「還沒，」布魯斯的聲音有些沙啞，「我保證這是最適當的時間。」他半蹲下身，與東尼平視，「讓它好好操開你，你會在等待中加速呼吸和想像，然後我們會有一場無與倫比的性愛，讓你有盡可能長的時間來體驗盡可能瘋狂的高潮。」  
「操，媽的布魯斯！」東尼狠狠倒抽一口氣，「我喜歡你這麼說話。」  
布魯斯低笑一聲，「我喜歡你這麼喊我的名字。」

在無止盡的瘋狂快感裡，布魯斯終於將按摩棒抽了出來，他試探性地探入兩根手指，東尼就呻吟著往手指上靠，布魯斯用左掌拍了一下屁股，「耐心，東尼。」  
「我恨你還保持理智。」東尼喘了一聲，下身亢奮地溢出前液，「你他媽的要不要進來？」  
「噓，」  
布魯斯輕撫過他的背脊，像安撫，又像承諾，「當然。我想在你最完美的狀態操你。」

東尼忍耐似地吸氣，他垂下頭，壓低嗓音，「你想聽我滿口渴求你，想看我在你面前顫抖，想讓我被你操到神智不清，我保證你能完成你控制清單上的每一項，現在，進來！」

東尼闔上眼睛，實驗室安靜的嚇人，接著，他聽見抽出皮帶的聲音，聽見拉下拉鍊的聲音，所有的動作聽起來都慢條斯理，忽然間，火熱的亢奮就毫無預警地插到身體裡，東尼難耐地扭動，屁股瞬間又挨一掌。

布魯斯從身後靠近他，低聲說，「隊長三十分鐘後會過來，你想，當他看到你這樣，他會不會真的相信我們正在做實驗？」

「他們只看不觀察。」  
東尼粗喘著聲，扭頭看向身後，「我在等你完成你的承諾，快把我操得神智不清，現在！」

 

●

 

娜塔莎可以避免這種尷尬，但她在尷尬和聽史塔克炫耀之間選了前者，以至於她陷入與布魯斯漫無邊際地閒聊五分鐘後仍未進入正題的窘境。

「所以，班納博士，你們有用嗎？」  
「抱歉？」布魯斯抬了抬眼鏡，「你是指？」  
「前幾天送你們的小禮物。」娜塔莎面不改色地說。  
「噢，」布魯斯搔了搔頭，「那正好可以用在大腦含氧量實驗的特殊狀況，東尼很喜歡那個設計。」  
「請告訴我，你們正確使用了它。」  
「呃，我猜我們是正確的？」布魯斯困惑地問，「放在合適的地方，打開開關，不是嗎？」

 

復仇者聯盟小組會議二度召開。  
「情況怎麼樣？」  
「他們用了。班納博士說，史塔克很喜歡。」娜塔莎的臉有些陰沉。  
「所以那是用在──博士身上？」史蒂夫遲疑地問。  
「也可能是鐵罐用在自己身上。」克林特插嘴道。  
「如果他們一起用了，大概不會是正常用途。」  
「好吧，」史蒂夫沉默了一下，「我實在不想這麼問。羅曼諾夫，你還有其他道具嗎？」

 

●

「腿張開，雙手撐著大腿，對，這樣很完美。」東尼稱讚道，他站在布魯斯的雙腿之間，布魯斯輕抽一口氣，卡在胯部的股繩狠狠磨擦過下體，他盡力縮起小腹，想避免繩索磨擦得過於刺激。  
「完美，布魯斯。」東尼用手撫過他的頸子，往下滑過乳頭，來到下腹，「太完美了，寶貝。」  
布魯斯露出微笑，「而你打算只是看？」  
「十七分鐘，」東尼說，「只要看你十七分鐘，你就會為我準備好身體。」

 

十七分鐘後。  
布魯斯低聲喘息，乳頭和下身都硬如岩石，當東尼解除綁縛的指尖碰到他的皮膚，他甚至敏感地顫抖。  
「我愛你對視線如此敏感，那幾乎能擊碎你的理智。」東尼扶著布魯斯的大腿，一點一點地進入他，布魯斯瞬間尖銳地吸氣。

「如果，我現在撥電話給羅曼諾夫，你打算說什麼？」

在東尼開始抽送時，布魯斯慢慢地說，「我會說，一切運動皆為虛妄。」  
東尼笑了一聲，「我實在不確定在這種時候，是愛你的理智多點，還是恨你的理智多點。」

布魯斯伸出雙手，抱住東尼的頸項，整個身體都環在他身上，那讓東尼進得更深，幸好布魯斯的耐受性很高，他呼吸的頻率幾乎沒有改變。  
「你現在該思考的是，如何操碎我的理智。」

東尼抱著布魯斯的腰，以一種打算將他壓進自己身體裡的凶狠力道壓著他，聲音低啞，「在你失去理智之前，我只想說，飛箭不動，那我也不算操你。」  
「嗯哼，」布魯斯輕哼，「你可以這麼對羅曼諾夫說，我很期待她的新禮物。」

 

Fin.

 

 

 

>   1. Einmal ist keinmal，德文古諺。一次算不得數，一次就是從來沒有。
>   2. 飛箭不動是個有名的悖論。簡單講就是，如果有支正在飛行的箭，我們將時間切割到最小的刻度，則每一個時間點的飛箭都是停止的，所以可以推論飛箭不動，運動皆虛妄。
> 



End file.
